Even mother nature hates Reid
by gothina234
Summary: Set in 'There no place like home' episode. What if Reid got hurt during the tornado? Little one shot that I had to get out of my brain


Morgan watched the unsub carefully. He could feel the wind whipping his face as the tornado came nearer and nearer. He could see Reid and JJ beside him. JJ was trying to talk the unsub down. A loud crack ripped into the air. He looked up to see the tornado rushing towards them.

"We need to get to cover now!."

Morgan barely had anytime to react. The unsub picked up a make shift body and ran towards the tornado screaming. He whipped out his knife and cut the binds on the victim. He saw Reid help the victim up before a small voice was telling him to run and take cover. He looked around to see JJ pulling at his jacket. JJ entered the shelter first. Morgan took one look at the tornado and saw the unsub disappear. He realised he had witnessed the power of nature. He looked round and saw something he knew he couldn't stop.

"Reid look out!" Morgan screamed.

He saw the metal rod smash into Reid's body, he watched in horror as Reid screamed. Reid's body whipped forward and fell down the stairs. Morgan ran forward, he pulled the door down and latched it shut.

"Reid wake up!" JJ was shouting as she tapped Reid's cheek slightly.

"Is he unconscious?" Morgan asked before he knelt beside the motionless Reid. Morgan turned Reid's head slightly and saw a deep gash, he brought his hand up to see it covered in blood. Morgan ignored the sounds from above. They were fine as long as they stayed below ground.

"I need something put pressure on his head wound," Morgan said quickly. JJ scrambled a scarf out of her pocket and handed to Morgan who pressed it against Reid's head. He hated seeing Reid so hurt. He should have been the one to get hit by the pole, he shouldn't have hesitated going into the shelter.

Morgan and JJ exchanged worried glances. Morgan looked at Reid's pale body and noticed Reid's shoulder was in an odd position.

"I think he's got a dislocated shoulder, he might have worse," Morgan said as he carefully examined Reid's shoulder. He moved it slightly causing a weak yelp to escape the young genius's lips.

He was aware, that was a good sign.

He saw the slight flutter of Reid's eyelids and felt his heart drop when he saw Reid's eyes full of pain.

"Hey Reid. Stay awake for us now," JJ said softly, she spoke to him with a motherly voice that Morgan knew would calm Reid.

"It hurts," Reid gasped.

"I know it does Reid, once the tornado goes over we're going to get you to some help," Morgan assured him.

Reid turned his head slightly. He looked at Morgan for a moment before his eyes closed. Morgan prayed that the tornado would go over quickly.

**Hospital**

Reid groaned as he felt a rush of pain goes through his head. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't obey him. He urged them to open again and was this time successful.

"Reid?" a small voice asked.

"Who's there?" he croaked as his vision struggled to shake off the blurry mist plaguing his eyesight.

"It's Morgan. Hotch is here too," Morgan said. Reid blinked a few more times and saw Morgan smiling at him. He turned his slightly to see Hotch on the other side of the bed.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" Reid asked, he remembered pain and darkness but nothing after that.

"We were taking cover from the tornado and a pole came loose and hit you. You fell down the stairs. You have a concussion and they popped back your dislocated shoulder when you were unconscious. You also have some bruised ribs and some other bruises," Morgan explained before putting a cup of water to Reid's lips, he had heard the raspy edge to Reid's voice earlier and knew he needed water.

Reid took the cup and drank greedily from it. It felt so nice on his dry throat.

"Thank you," Reid said.

"Anytime Pretty boy," Morgan smiled.

"Is the victim alright?" Reid asked as he remembered helping the young man up.

"He had some injuries and is a bit shaken up but he's fine. He's back with his little brother," Hotch told Reid.

"That's good to hear. Is it alright if I go back to sleep? I feel a bit tired," Reid asked before letting out a large yawn.

"Get some rest Reid, we'll be here when you wake up," Hotch assured him. Hotch and Morgan both watched Reid fall against the pillow. They were just happy that Reid was okay.

_It seemed even mother nature hated Reid_ the two men thought.


End file.
